


The Guide To The Best Snogging Spots in Hogwarts

by MadameBaggio



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Romantic Fluff, Stand Alone Chapters, and kissing, crack ships, just an excuse to write fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: There a few universally acknowledged truths about Hogwarts:1- The faculty was formed by a bunch of psychopaths that should not be responsible for that many minors;2- Some rules made no sense;3- The Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom was a terrible snog spot.Fortunately, the students were survivors.And even better… They have the guide.The Guide To The Best Snogging Spots in Hogwarts.
Relationships: Arthur (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)/Sansa Stark, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Legolas Greenleaf/Margaery Tyrell, Susan Pevensie/Robb Stark, Yara Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen, Éomer Éadig/Lothíriel, Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Guide To The Best Snogging Spots in Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween special songs coming out.  
> Don’t miss out on the insanity of crackshipping, crossover-ing, AU-in, snogging that’s coming ;)

##  **1 - The Hospital Wing.**

**_What? It has a lot of beds!_ **

Éomer was bored out of his mind. Laying in bed at the Hospital Wing wasn’t how he planned to spend his Saturday. He was going to kill Fíli once he got out of there.

As he was the only poor sod staying there, it was deadly quiet and he had to fight the urge to sleep. If he could have at least a book…

Steps echoed around the empty wing. They were hurried, unlike the ones of the matron, and were coming straight to him.

The curtains around his bed were pulled and he found himself looking at Lotty’s face.

“Lotty? What are you doing here?”

She made a shushing motion and looked around before entering the privacy offered by the curtains and pulling them tightly closed. “I came to see you.”

“I thought Madam Mordane wasn’t allowing people to visit me.” He said, confused.

“She isn’t.” Lotty confessed coming to stand by his side. “But Fíli and Kíli are distracting her for me.”

Éomer scoffed. “Fíli is probably worried I’ll kill him when I get out so he’s trying to get on my good side.”

Lotty giggled and sat on the bed, looking at him. “Is it working?”

He raised his right arm -the one that wasn’t on the sling- and touched her cheek. “It might be.” He admitted.

“Give me some space.” She demanded, nudging him.

“Are you trying to get us in trouble?” He asked.

“It’s just a bit. I was worried about you.”

Éomer groaned. That was a low blow.

He moved a bit to the side and Lotty laid beside him, her head resting on his right shoulder.

“Does it hurt?” She asked, eyeing his left arm.

“Not anymore.” Éomer admitted. “But it isn’t broken.”

“Why is she keeping you here?”

“She’s worried about a concussion, so she’s keeping an eye on me.” He grumbled.

“Kíli told me what happened.” She bit her lower lip. “It sounded really scary.”

Éomer moved his arm so he could pull her closer to him. He dropped a kiss to her forehead. “I didn’t fall from that high.”

She gave him a hard look. “Our concepts of ‘that high’ might differ then.”

“Hey! Fíli was the one that made me fall! Get angry at him.”

“He said he’s sorry.”

“He will be once I’m out of here.”

Lotty raised her head so she could look properly into his eyes. “Are you really okay?” She asked, her voice full of concern, her small hand touching his face.

“I’m getting better by the minute.” He smirked at her.

Lotty giggled. “Would a kiss help?”

“A kiss always helps.” He was already tilting his head for said kiss.

Lotty pressed her soft lips against his, her hand caressing his cheek, before cupping it. Éomer squeezed the arm he still had around her waist, bringing her even closer, but Lotty pulled back when he tried to deepen the kiss.

Éomer tried to chase her lips, but she pulled back. “I think that’s quite enough for you, mister.”

“No, it’s not.” He replied immediately.

Lotty rolled her eyes, then gawked for a minute as he shook his left arm free from the sling. “Éomer!” She hissed.

He grunted in pain, but once his arm was free he put his hand on her nape and pulled her closer. “A bit more.”

Lotty was giggling by the time he pulled her mouth back to his. Her lips parted for him and Éomer drank from her.

As they kissed, Lotty moved, until she was basically sprawled over him -zero complaints from Éomer’s side. His right hand was running up and down her back, until it travelled lower to find the place where her skirt had hiked up. His fingertips caressed the soft skin of the back of her thigh.

Lotty sighed against his mouth then kissed him harder, and Éomer’s hand grabbed and squeezed at her thigh, and…

“What is the meaning of this?” Madam Mordane screeched, like the harpy she was. “Miss Prince! What do you think you’re doing to my patient?”

Éomer opened his mouth to reply, but Lotty quickly covered it with her hand.

It was probably a smart idea.

**_But it does lack privacy..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Some things I’d like to clarify about this.
> 
> When I started writing “(You’re Finally) Home” (my super crossover/modern AU Friends-like fluff fest) I kinda imagined this Hogwarts spinoff for the same characters. My friend Ayla (who’s a hardcore Susan/Robb shipper thanks to said fanfic) and I talked and divided the characters into the Houses, based on things we believed about them. We didn’t want to throw everyone in Gryffindor and call it a day, so we thought a lot about the other Houses and that’s how Éomer and Lotty ended up as Hufflepuffs. But that’s just me.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Next part: another spot, another ship.  
> Come find me on tumblr @madamebaggio


End file.
